People grow up
by waterbender18
Summary: makorra story: As children, Korra was friends with Bolin. She also had a crush on Mako (being two years older, he didn't notice nor did he care) after Mako and Bolin's parents die, she moves. Five years later she comes back for a visit, and Mako finally notices her. Not as the little girl that played with his brother, but as a woman. Futuristic twist. Still has bending.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **This is my first story ever and I hope people will like it. I'm not a very good writer, and the spelling and punctuation isn't great because I wrote this on my phone. Just let me know if I should continue.

.

.

**The Brothers:**

"Bolin!" an angry voice called, followed by a loud SMASH.

"Well, here goes nothing." the fourteen year-old sighed, as he took a deep breath, and followed the sound of his older brother's voice.

"Sorry Bolin, but that's my queue to go." Korra yelled, while running toward the front door of her friend's house.

"Hey wait you helped me...ugh fine! I always take all the blame. Bo do this... Oh it's fun to do that ...Are you a possum chicken?" Bolin mumbled, repeating his friend's past words. As he finally rounded the corner to his (shared) bedroom, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. His brother Mako, was pinned to the floor with five or six large text books on his chest.

"It's not funny bro, you're lucky I don't fry you and you're little buddy alive."

"Ha! You could try. You know mom said you can't bend at girls, plus Korra would kick your ass. You'll never win either way." Bolin stated smoothly.

"Well that changes everything. Didn't know you're little dorky friend was a girl."

"Hey! Don't make me tell mom that you're making fun of my friends again." Bolin whined.

"Don't make me tell mom that you two are snooping, and setting traps for me again."

"Fine, I won't tell mom, if you don't tell."

"Tell me what?" Their mother asked, while searching both boys with her green eyes.

"Nothing." they said in unison, trying to hide their conversation.

"Ok. Are you two sure?" She questioned, suspicion dripping from her voice. Both boys quickly shook their heads and smiled. She turned to Mako.

"Your father and I are running out to the store real quick. You two behave, Mako you're in charge."

"Mom not again, you don't understand. HE...WILL...TORTURE...ME!" Bolin cried.

"Don't worry, I have Senna on watch while we're gone. She's just across street." And with that she kissed them both on the head then left.

**Korra:**

Korra sat on her bed lost in thought. Even though it was late, she just couldn't stop thinking about him: his raven black hair, his cool attitude, his amber eyes, and the way he bends. Oh, the way he bends. She loved to go and watch his J.V pro bending practice. She also loved that he looked as if he was underwater, slowly creating a flame that could withstand its natural enemy.

"I wish he didn't see me as a little girl, friends with his younger brother. Hell I wish he'd notice me in general, it's like I'm invisible." Korra thought out loud. As if checking to see if her comment had come true, Korra rolled off her bed and looked in the mirror.

"Well it's not like I'm much to look at. Look at me! I can pass as a boy!" While looking in the mirror, she played with her hair. No matter which style, she looked terrible.

"Sweetie what are you doing?" Startled by the sudden intrusion, Korra turned to see her mother standing in her doorway.

"Nothing, I was just... Just..." Korra looked around for an excuse.

"...getting rocks out of my hair, Bo and I were doing a little pro bending"

"Right. What's wrong?" Senna asked. Korra looked at her mom and knew she couldn't lie for long.

"I was hoping that I could come up with a new hair style that would make me look more like a girl." Senna laughed.

"You do look like a girl! A beautiful one."

"Mooooooom!" Korra groaned

"Of course you do you're my mom. I just want to look like those popular girls at my school, like Asami Sato."

"Oh sweetie, you don't need to look like those girls. You're so much more. You are smart, athletic, brave, and you have a need to help everyone. If you want to be noticed, then find something that will make them look." Korra looked up at her mother and rolled her eyes.

"Like what?"

"What about pro bending? You're really good at that." The young water bender smiled. She did love pro bending. It made her feel free. Like she could do anything, or go anywhere. Maybe her mother was right. Her school was holding tryouts this week. Tomorrow she was going to go try out for the team.

"Thanks mom"

"Goodnight" Senna said and turned off the light.

The next day, Korra was determined to make the team. As soon as the school bell rang, she ran to the gym. She put her equipment on, and got inline. When it was finally Korra's turn, she easily shot the earth bender off the mat. The coach was impressed, and pitted her against many benders. Every time, Korra won with ease. After the sixth fight, Toza (her schools pro bending coach) set her up with one last fight. It was Korra against three other benders. Once the match started, she gave it her all. The team's water bender blocked all of her attempts. Just as Korra started to feel winded, the fire Bender shot a powerful fire ball at her. She tried to block it, but she was not fast enough. Instead of hitting her, it stopped. Korra looked up to see that she caught it. She smiled then threw it, knocking down the stunned team.

"You're the avatar" Toza said in awe.

"I guess I am"

Korra was about to explode. She couldn't wait to tell Bo and her parents, the good news. Not only did she make the team, she was also the avatar. As she walked on to her street, she saw police cars in front of Bolin's house. Her father was talking to one of the officers.

"Dad what's wrong?" Tonraq looked up to see his daughter racing towards him.

"Korra, something horrible has happened, and we need you to be strong for your friend." The water Bender nodded and walked inside of her friend's house. She heard Bolin first.

"They can't be gone... m-mom said that they would be home soon" he let out a choked sob.

"I know Bo, but they're not coming back." Korra turned the corner into the living room to see Mako holding his brother. She could see a tear coming from his eyes. That was the first time she had ever see him cry. Hot liquid threatened to spill from her own eyes, when she realized who was gone.

"Guys...I'm...I'm so sorry" She walked towards them and embraced them in a bone crushing hug. The young avatar spent the day there. She listened and comforted when needed, but there wasn't much talking. There was only crying, heartbreak, and the overwhelming sense of helplessness. When she finally came home, her parents sat her down.

"Korra we have something to tell you. Your mother and I have been talking and we have come to a decision. We are going to be moving back to the South Pole. It's just too dangerous here in republic city. What if that was us, or you Korra. I just...I want our family to be safe."

"But dad what about Bolin, or school. I just made the probending team!" Tonraq sighed

"We know, Toza called. We also heard about how you fire bent. You're the avatar Korra. That's all the more reason to move you somewhere safe. Toza told the white lotus about the discovery. They are offering us a place to stay, a place for you to train. A place where you can become a full avatar." All Korra could do was cry. There was no discussing this; her dad had made up his mind. She just hoped that everything would workout.

After the funeral Korra said good bye. Bolin still couldn't believe that she was leaving. He felt like everything around him was being ripped away.

"You take care of yourself for me ok?" Korra said as she hugged him. "I will, you too. Make sure you write." "Of course" she smiled and got into the Satomobile.

**5 years later (The Brothers):**

"Hey Mako, how was work?" The earth Bender asked.

"Tiring as always" Mako replied flopping onto the couch.

"What about you, anything exciting?" Bolin shrugged.

"Nothing much. An old friend is coming to town tomorrow" Mako sat up.

"Who? I thought all of your friends lived close by"

"Do you remember Korra?"

"That girl you used to run around with when you were like 10?" Bo laughed

"Her mother was friends with mom. She left five years ago, you really don't remember her?"

"Eh a little. I remember you two always getting into my stuff."

"Yep that was her!" Mako sighed and put his hands over his eyes.

"Great".

The next day Mako walked Bolin to the fairy, to wait for Korra. When the boat finally arrived, a woman and a white dog stepped off. _Who's that? She's so beautiful ._Mako thought mesmerized.

"Korra over here!" Bolin yelled calling the woman over.

"Wait that's Korra? She looks so...different" the fire Bender said in shock.

"Hey guys, it has been a long time." Korra said smiling "nice to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one won't be for a little while. It should be done after Christmas break. Please comment so that I will know whether or not to continue.

Chapter 2

.

.

**Korra:**

When Korra stepped of the boat, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She hadn't been to Republic city in so long. The five years she was gone felt like an eternity. Everything was so different that it made her mind spin. The buildings had changed, everything seemed busier, and she couldn't help but think that the smell of the bay was different. Even though she and Bolin had kept in touch, she was scared that it would be as though they were never friends. Her fears dissipated when she heard the earth bender's cheery voice. The avatar definitely missed her friend. Bolin was the one person that she could talk to. Korra had his letters, but it was the never the same.

"Hey guys, it has been a long time." Korra said smiling

"Nice to see you."

She pulled Bolin into a hug. When she pulled back, she noticed Mako. He looked more mature, and was much taller. The fire bender looked as though he was embarrassed. When he noticed her stare, he quickly shot his hand out awkwardly. Korra smiled and returned the hand shake.

"It has been a long time. Glad you're back" Mako said pulling his hand back, and shoving it into his pocket.

"So how long are you staying? I hope long enough for us to catch up." Bolin asked with a hopeful voice.

"Me too. I'm here while I learn air bending. Master Tenzin is teaching me on air Temple Island."

"I still can't believe that you're the avatar." Bolin said with a laugh.

"You're the avatar?" Mako squeaked.

"I am City boy. Where have you been for the last five years?" Korra teased.

"He didn't really remember you. I had to remind him who you were. Can you believe that?" Bo laughed. Hurt flashed through Korra. Even though she hadn't seen him in a while, she still felt the same. He was her first crush. She knew that he didn't care for her at the time, but she didn't think that he would forget her completely.

"Ya well I wasn't really that memorable."

"No I Knew who you were, I just didn't know that you were the avatar. Bo was just kidding." The fie bender said quickly, nudging his brother. His face was red again, and Korra was starting to wonder what was embarrassing him so badly. He was never like this when she knew him. Mako had always been confidant, stoic maybe, but he was never shy.

"So were to first?" Bolin asked breaking her train of thought.

"I would love to see the city some more. Everything has changed so much."

The entire day consisted of site seeing, window shopping, and catching up. The brother's lives had changed so much since she had left. After their parents died, Mako had gotten a job to support himself and Bolin. He didn't have much time for school, so he dropped out in the middle of senior year. He now had two jobs. Bo had told her that things were tough in his letters, but he never went into detail. When the day was over the boys walked Korra back to the fairy.

"Thanks for the tour. I had so much fun! I needed a little fun in my life." Korra said.

"Well there's more where that came from. We still live at the same house, come by anytime. Don't be a stranger" Bolin said and hugged her.

"Thanks again!" Korra yelled hopping onto the boat.

**Mako:**

Mako sighed, settling himself down in his father's old recliner. It had been a long day. They had walked all over the city. His feet were starting ache, and he groaned.

"Tired?" his brother asked with a laugh.

"Yes. You should be too, we walked all over the city!"

"I' m kind of tired, but I had fun today. I hadn't realized how much Korra has changed. She's so….._mature_." Bolin said and scrunched up is nose.

"She could be your example, and you can grow up too." The fire bender laughed trying to get a rise out of his brother.

"Ya well she's the avatar, she has to grow up. I don't have to for another few years, plus being immature is part of my charm." Bolin struck a pose, and then walked out of the living room towards his room.

"Right, charm, that must be it." Mako said sarcastically. His brother might not have changed much, but Korra sure had. She didn't look like that little girl who used to irritate him anymore. Oh no not anymore, now she looks like a woman. Mako laid back in the chair. He couldn't stop thinking about those big blue eyes. They were like two oceans, and if he stared long enough he would drown. She doesn't ware her hair up anymore. Now she lets it cascade down her back with wolf tales in the front. He just couldn't believe that was_ Korra_. She was always so crazy and weird. He wonders what has changed her these past few years.

"_Is it because she's the avatar? No she's always been the avatar, even if no one knew it at the time." _ Mako thinks.

"_Maybe she truly has grown up." _ A voice in the back of his mind whispers.

No she is crazy Korra, how could someone change so much. Mako shakes his head then hears the voice whisper again.

"_People grow up"_

**Bolin: **

Today was a big day. Today was Mako's birthday, and Bolin wanted it to be special. Every year for the past five years Mako has thrown him the greatest surprise parties ever. This year it was Bo's turn to make it up to Mako. After getting his brother's favorite flavor of cake, he started calling the guests. He called all of Mako's friends (even though he didn't have very many). After calling everyone he decided to call and invite Korra. She was happy to come, and said that she would come by to help him set up for the party. Bolin was surprised when he saw Korra. It was the first time he had seen Korra in a dress, besides his parent's funeral. Instead of wearing black, she was wearing a light blue summer dress with sandals.

"Hey Bo. I hope I dressed ok for this thing. I didn't know if it was formal or not, so I wore something that could be both. " She said nervously.

"It's fine. You look nice. I don't think I have ever seen you in a _girly_ outfit before though." He said with a teasing tone.

"I might look girly but I can still beat you up!" The water bender said while punching him hard in the arm. Bolin put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry."

"What do you need help with?" Korra asked. Bo smiled and pointed to the house.

"Right this way my lady. Ouch!" he said rubbing his now swollen arm.

**Mako:**

The fire bender was done with the day. It might have been his birthday, but it didn't mean that he had to be happy about it. Work and the plant was hard, and his back protested every step he took. As he fiddled with his keys he noticed sounds coming from inside his house. The fire bender created a flame in his palm ready to protect his home. He threw the door open and shot fire at the first person he saw. The fire spud towards a woman, and she quickly she stopped it in surprise. It was Korra.

"What are you-" Mako tried to say before he was interrupted my all of the other people in the room.

"SURPRISE!"

He tore his eyes away from Korra to look at everyone. It was a surprise party. He was going to kill Bolin! Mako attempted to fake smile. After thanking everyone Mako sat down and tried to relax.

"That was the fakest smile that I have ever seen." A voice said. Mako turned to see Korra. She looked amazing. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The blue dress that she was wearing hugged every curve perfectly.

"Hello? Earth to Mako." She said snapping him into reality.

"Oh uh…What did you say?" he said trying to pay attention.

"I said that that wasn't a real smile. What's wrong birthday boy? " Korra sat in the chair next to him with a smirk on her face. Mako rolled his eyes.

"I don't like my birthday. Bo shouldn't have done anything. He knows that I am tired when I come home from work."

"Maybe that's why he did it. You work too much, have some fun." She said, and then pecked him on the cheek. He brought his hand up to his face were her lips had been. Korra gave him one last smile then walked away.

"_I guess people do change."_ Mako thought.


End file.
